The Chaos at Kid's Place
by kawaiicrona
Summary: Crona's madness returns, not only does she not recognized her friends, she's terrifies of them. Kid makes the insane Crona stay with him, it's the only place he know's she'll be safe at. Along with Crona comes Maka demanding she and Soul stay too. Despite the weird life this brings to Gallows Manor, Kid's determined on protecting Crona. (Although this isn't easy for him) KidxCronaF
1. Red Blood?

**I gotta another idea for a fic that I liked and I wanted to start before I forget.**

**Summary: In this Fic, Crona's madness has returned to her and she has no memory of her friends at the shibusen and currently had the black blood and Ragnarok extracted from her.. Everyone at Shibusen considers her an enemy except the 7 friends of hers. Crona stays at Gallows Manor with Death The Kid to keep her hidden from Medusa and Lord Death. Maka and Soul also move in since she does not trust Kid with Crona. Gallows Mannor goes crazy with all the people living there and Crona (Who still has no idea who her friends are) along with Kid practically lose their mind in their new chaotic home. KidxFemCrona and some SoMa.**

**I do not own Soul eater, but God bless the wonderful man that does.**

Chapter 1: Your blood is Red?

A worn out and stressed Death The Kid dragged himself up the stairs, carrying the limp body of Crona, who was currently unconscious on his back. He brought her all the way back to his home at Gallows Manor, still shaken by the events that took place just less than an hour ago. After he reached the top of the staircase, he continued walking in the direction of his room. Kid lightly laid the pinkette down on the bed, being careful not to wake her. He looked down at the demon sword. His eyes were filled with guilt as he frowned at the crimson puddle wound on her shoulder. Everything was wrong with this picture.

"Why is your blood red? I really wish I would've knew about this earlier before I-" Kid murmured to himself angrily while running his fingers through his hair.

_Flash back: At the school, one hour ago._

Crona's madness has came back about 2 days ago and she had been back to the way she was when they first met her. Maka, Soul and the rest were pretty sure It was one of Medusa's spells on her. Crona had been on much more quiet and nervous the past few weeks and the 7 students were almost positive Medusa was the cause, but of course they did nothing about it until it was too late. Crona had gone back to her former ways, sadly had no clue who Maka, Soul, and everyone else was.  
Sadly, no one except the Maka's group knew the real reason why Crona was acting like this, therefore, Crona was in danger of both Medusa and the academy. Maka and friends were currently trying to find their friend who was they believed was currently with Stein.

_Maka and Kid dashed down the hall with weapons in hand. Blackstar and Tsubaki were on the other side of the school trying to stall Spirit and Lord Death._

_"I heard she disappeared from Stein's classroom, we should hurry since we can't stall Stein." Maka commented to Kid as they continued down the hall on their search._

_"Why was she with Stein?" Kid asked suspiciously._

_"Who knows, It can't be good though."_

_"Hey Maka, look..." Soul's voice said through the scythe. Maka and Kid stopped in their trials and fixed their eyes on the figure at the end of the hallway. There stood the pink haired demon sword, looking at the ground laughing hysterically. Both Kid and Maka tightened the grip on their weapons at the site._

_"Crona..."Maka said sternly. "Tell me Crona, do you recognize me?" She said trying to hold back the desperation in her voice._

_Kid shot a sympathetic look at Maka. "It's no use Maka..." But Maka ignored the comment._

_The pink haired demon swordsman lifted her head and laughed. "I don't know you, but that doesn't matter because I'm going to take your soul." She mumbled as she lifted the silver blade in her hand and pointed it at the two meisters._

_"So it's true...she has gone back to the way she was..."_

_Kid raised his eyebrow at her weapon. "That doesn't look like Ragnarok, infact I'm not sensing a soul in that sword, it's just a normal sword."_

_"It's still a weapon, so we gotta be careful." Liz's voice said through one of Kid's guns._

_"But Kid has a point, something's off about this whole situation-" Maka began when her thoughts were interrupted when a metal blade swung at her. She immediately jumped back out of range and looked back up to see Crona._

_"You shouldn't get so distracted." Crona said meekly. "I'm going to take your soul so please hold still." Crona finished her sentence and attempted to launch another attack on Maka, but was stopped when Maka instinctively jabbed her knee into Crona's stomach. Crona fell back on the ground rubbing her stomach and whimpering in pain._

_"Snap out of it Crona!" Maka yelled._

_"I don't like you, I don't know how to deal a girl like you beating me up." Crona said as she turned to Kid. Kid, knowing what she was thinking, pointed one of his pistols at her. He didn't feel very threatened since for some odd reason she wasn't using Ragnarok. He still would shoot her without hesitation if needed though, especially since he assumed she had the black blood, he wouldn't hurt physically. Crona stood back up and readied her sword. "Gahh!" Crona screamed as she ran towards Kid flailing her sword. Because of Kid's martial arts skills he dodged her attacks with ease._

_"Hold still! I need to take your soul!" Crona demanded as she continued to attempted attacks on Kid._

_"I know this isn't you really Crona, and I don't want to attack you. But if you don't stop you'll leave me no choice." Kid said desperately._

_Maka watched the tense fight between the two. 'Kid's right...something is off about this...I almost have it.' She thought to herself._

_Crona thrusted her sword at Kid again, this time Kid responded by knocking the sword out of her hand with one arm, while his other pointed one of the pistols at the left side of her chest. "I'm sorry Crona.." he whispered as his pinkie gripped the trigger._

_'Oh wait...now I get it, she's not using Ragnarok because Stein must have extracted the black blood from her to disable her!' Maka exclaimed in her head joyfully.'But that means...' Maka thought as she looked back up at the position Kid and Crona were in. "WAIT! Kid! Don't do-"_

_Bang_

_Maka's words were interrupted by the gunshot from Patty's Pistol._

_Kid immediately realized what he had done when he saw the pools of crimson flow from Crona's shoulder._

_"Red...Blood?" Kid whispered with confusion and concern in his voice._

_Flashback end._

Kid sighed to himself in disappointment as he looked back down at the pinkette. She laid in bed peacefully with her lilac disarrayed, and her lips slightly parted. The once out of control, insane swordsman now innocently rested. This innocent state would only last for so long though. Kid had no idea what would be in store when she woke back up.

The young shinigami gently brushed some of the hair on her forehead to the side. "I'm sorry Crona." he whispered. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you until things are okay again. I promise, even if you don't remember me, and even if you hate me, I'm never letting anything happen to you." Kid withdrew his hand from her face and shoved it in his pocket. He exited the room and made his way downstairs where he waited for Maka to arrive.

**What do you think? It's a bit of an introduction before life starts with everyone at Kid's place. Thanks for reading!**


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2: And So It Begins.

Maka arrived to Kid's a few minutes after Death The Kid went down to wait for her. Soul, Liz, and Patty came with her. "How's Crona? Is she okay? Where is she? Im so worried-" Maka blurted. Kid waved his hand at her signaling her to stop.

"I tended to her wound, she'll be just fine." Kid said. "Still...I feel awful."

Maka gave Kid a half smile. "Hey, don't upset, its not your fault. I'm glad it was one of your pistols that shot her rather than Soul and I. We would've cut her in half with no way to recover." Maka said sweat dropping after realizing how close she was to slicing her best friend in half. "We don't need to worry about the past though because we have a problem on our hands right now. What are we going to do with Crona?!"

Kid gave a smirk. "I already thought of a solution. Since we have to keep her out of site from both the father and Medusa until things get better, I've decided Crona's staying at Gallows Manor. It's the safest place I believe."

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on.." Maka began. "There's no way I'm letting Crona stay here by herself with you guys. Crona's best off with me, I'M her best friend."

"You WERE her best friend. But now Crona can't remember you. Or any of us. Besides Maka, the 3 of us would take good care of her." Kid assured her, but Maka wasn't convinced.

"There's no way I'm letting Crona stay here. That's just not going to happen!"

Kid frowned. "Please let her stay here.. It would make me feel better."

"Since when are you so interested in helping Crona?" Maka asked suspiciously. Kid didn't respond, just bit his lip awkwardly.

Liz noticed Kid having trouble responding to Maka's question, so she joined in to save her meister from the awkward situation. "You guys are going to argue about this all day aren't you?" Liz groaned. "Why don't You just let both Crona AND Maka stay here. We have plenty of guest bedrooms"

Maka beamed at the idea. "That's a great idea Liz! Soul and I can stay here!"

"What, when did I get involved in this?" Soul asked

"Uhh, Liz I don't know if that's-" Kid began.

"I feel much better now that this problem is solved!" Maka interrupted Kid, making sure he didn't finish that sentence.

_'Someone kill me please..._' Kid thought to himself. Kid cleared his throat, and tried to clear his mind of the terrible thoughts of Maka and Soul moving in. "Well if this the only way to get Crona to stay with us then we better get the place set for our new guests..." He turned to Liz and Patty, "Will you two take my credit card from off the kitchen counter, I'm going to need you to go shopping."

"Fooooor Whaaat?" Patty sang.

"Clothes For Crona, I'm pretty sure she's going to need some, get some food for dinner too."

"Okie Dokie!" Patty Cheered as her and her sister headed off to the kitchen with Liz.

"And make sure the clothes are symmetrical!" Kid called out the sisters as they left.

"Dude, Maka, lets get some stuff at home if you want us to stay here. We probably should check in with Blackstar and Tsubaki, they've been worried about Crona." Soul suggested to his partner.

Maka nodded. "Okay then, we'll be back shortly Kid, you better keep an eye on Crona while we're gone! If anything happens to her I swear-" Maka was cut off by her partner's index finger against her mouth.

"Come on Maka.." Soul urged. "Kid will be fine, lets get going." Soul said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her toward the front door.

"Hey Soul stop it!" Kid could hear Maka's complaints as she was being dragged out the door by Soul. After the shinigami was positive everyone was gone he headed back upstairs.

"Maka, Soul, AND Crona...and that means Blackstar and Tsubaki will visit all the time too. God, I am not up for this." Kid said to himself as he scaled his large staircase. "I suppose I better get things set up for them. Maybe I'll do Crona's room, she is the only one I technically invited after all." Kid mumbled as he set foot into the guest bedroom acrossed the hall from his own room.

He began tidying up the room, putting new sheets on the bed, putting away some of Liz and Patty's belongings that ended up in there and what not. After a good half hour Kid was satisfied with his work. He brushed of the invisible dust from his clothes and smiled as he looked around the room. "There, it's perfect for her." Kid said to himself, still grinning.

Kid jumped back to reality when he suddenly felt a disturbance. Before he could react, an arm wrap around his neck tightly, along with it he felt a cool metal blade pressed against his neck as well. He could hear deep breathes in his ear from whomever was behind him. Kid glanced down and noticed it was one of the knives from the kitchen. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew it was Crona behind him. She must have woken up when he was distracted with room cleaning.

"Well..." Kid said with a soft smile. "It looks like someone's feeling better."


	3. Crona meets Kid (again)

"Well..." Kid said with a soft smile. "It looks like someone's feeling better."

Crona glared at the shinigami. "T-t-tell me who y-you are and w-where I am..." She stuttered. Kid noticed the fear in her voice and felt sorry for her. The poor pinkette was terrified, she had no idea what was going on.

"Hey don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions, but first..." Kid smirked, snatching the knife from her sweaty grip and pulling away from her. "First it looks like I need to lock up all potential weapons."Crona gave an offended look and disappointedly stared at knife Kid took.

Kid went downstairs and patrolled the mansion, collecting any potential harmful object he could find. He gathered forks, knives, razors, nails, wires and so on. Kid made Crona follow him around the house while he did this so he could keep an eye on her. She reluctantly followed, still very uncomfortable and scared. Although Kid wouldn't admit it to her, he was enjoying the 'childproofing' his home for Crona.  
"I'm Death the Kid, Shinigami's son. You can call me Kid. I already know who you are Crona." He said to her with a friendly smile, but was returned with a creeped out look from the pinkette._ 'Crap, that probably sounded really creepy.'_ Kid thought to himself. _'Smooth Kid, Smooth.'_

"So, uhm...Where am I?" Crona asked weakly.

"Gallows Manor, this is where my weapons and I reside."

"W-why d-did you bring me here. Didn't you try to ki-kill me earlier?"

"Wait, I never wanted to kill you! You tried taking my soul earlier. That was self defense back at the academy, plus I assumed it wouldn't hurt you much with your black blood. Err..what happened to Ragnarok by the way?"

Crrona paused for a moment then frowned. "A weird scientist guy with a screw sticking out of his head extracted Ragnarok and the black blood from me. He said he wanted to dissect me after he took a look at the blood so I ran out of there when I got the chance. I don't think I could deal with being cut open really."

Kid couldn't help but giggle at how cute that sounded, but quickly stopped when he saw how Crona didn't like his laughing at her. "Anyways..." He cleared his throat. "It's a long story why I brought you here. You probably wouldn't believe me anyways. What matters is that you're going to have to stay here for a while. Okay?" Kid informed her.

"Me? S-stay with you? W-what? I-...I-" Crona began. She grabbed a handful of lilac hair in both hands and shook her head.

Kid opened the closet they were in front of and neatly placed all the bundles of "potential weapons" on the shelves. "I know you're probably uncomfortable with this since you think I'm a complete stranger, but just trust me on this." Kid told her in his best polite voice as he finished up putting away the household objects. Kid shut the closet door, locked it, and shoved the silver key in the pocket of his dress pants. _'It's not going to be easy eating with just spoons from now on._' Kid said to himself.

Crona was still very distressed about the news of her new home. "Pl-please Shinigami-kun...don't make me stay here. I'm scared, I wanna go back with Medusa-sama and Ragnarok..."

A wave of hurt came over Kid at those words. He understood why Crona would probably feel more comfortable with Medusa since she was the only person she was familiar with. But still, it hurt hearing that. He wanted to tell her so badly he was the one who cared about her, not Medusa, but it would be no use. Kid tried his best to force a smile at Crona, but it was obviously not a genuine one.

"Uhm, I-I should go to my room and grab some blankets out of the closet for Maka and Soul." Kid said trying to change the topic. "Come with me, I still don't want to leave you by yourself." He said as he went in the direction of his room. Crona cautiously followed behind. She wanted to ask who Maka and Soul were, but she wasn't ready to drop the previous conversation yet.

"Tell me, why would shinigami's son want to live with the daughter of a witch? Are you planning something? Please tell me why you want me here." Crona meekly begged as they walked past the threshold of Kid's room.

"Uhm well..." Kid began as he opened his closet, still not sure what to say. From the corner of his eye he saw Crona sitting at the edge of his bed but the pillows, waiting for an answer. He turned back to the closet and pretended to look for blankets "Like I said, It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me." he mumbled.

"Hey...Shinigami-kun?" Crona.

"Just call me Kid please."

"Oh, um...Kid?"

"Yes?"

"W-what's th-this?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Kid turned back to face her and notice the rectangular paper that she held up. It was a picture from his nightstand. The picture was taken about a month ago taken on a mission in London. Kid was looking down at some book and on his left side was a certain pink haired girl leaning over to him trying to glance at the book. Neither of them were aware of their photograph being taken. It was Maka who took it, since she brought her camera on that mission for some reason and took pictures of everything and anything. When Maka was going through the developed pictures, Kid slipped the photograph in his pocket when no one was looking. Maka wouldn't notice it missing, and he just loved looking at it so much.

"It k-kinda looks like me...b-but it can't b-be me...right Kid? Kid?"

_'Shit, this is NOT good. Not good at all._' Kid thought to himself. He quickly darted over to her and snatched it out of her hand and hid it behind his back. "Oh this... this is uhm, uhm...its nothingggg" Kid could feel sweat on his forehead as he searched for an explanation

"T-that was me...w-wasn't it? I'm even wearing the same clothes as I am now. I don't understand how you have a picture of me if I've never seen you before. And why is it the only one on your nightstand? Y-you're n-not a st-st-stalker are y-y-you?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kids said frantically waving of his hands. "Let me explain! You probably won't believe me but we used to be very good friends!" Crona stared back at him in disbelief. "I-I know you probably won't believe me but trust me!" Kid pleaded.

Crona shook her head. "That can't be true.I've never had friends. I can't deal with other people."

Kid gave a nervous laugh, "heheh...You actually learned to deal with others quite well." Kid nervously scratched the back of his head._ 'Where the HELL are Liz, Patty and the rest? I could really use some backup right now!' _Kid thought to himself_. 'Ugh what's taking them so long, I can't do this alone.'_

Crona raised her eyebrow, "Even if we used to friends and I forgot, its still weird you have a picture of me on your nightstand."

"Uhh well..." Kid's eye twitched. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't do this.'_

"Shiniga- I mean, Kid?"

Finally, Kid and Crona heard a noise from downstairs. A door slammed and multiple voiced could be heard. The answer to Kid's prayers; they were finally back!

The noises startled Crona, she jumped and gave one of her squeaks. "I- I think p-p-people are h-here. I hope no one b-b-broke in.."

Kid smiled. "Nope, it's just our friends. We better head downstairs to greet them. I'm sure they will be happy to see you." Kid said, setting the photograph down on his dresser and walked over to the door. He looked back at Crona who wasn't following. "Coming?"

Crona closed her eyes and nodded slowly She reluctantly followed Kid out of the room. _'Oh no, more people. I really don't think I can deal with this...'_ Crona thought to herself.


	4. Bubble bathes and feline friends

**A/N: So my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own soul eater.**

Kid glared at the group of friends in front of him. It seems more people have returned than that left. Blackstar and Tsubaki stood in the entry way with the other 4. There was also a purple cat with a witch hat on Maka's head, Blair.

"Oh hey Kid." Liz said nonchalantly. "Oh, and good too see you Crona. I'm glad you're awake." Liz said to the pinkette who nervously stood a few feet behind Kid.

Kid ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I didn't know these 3 were coming as well."

"Of course I had to come! When I heard about Crona I knew exactly what to do. Once she looks at my handsome face I'm sure she'll remember everything and go back to normal." Blackstar said with a smirk and putting his hands on his hips.

"Is that so..." Kid muttered as he glanced back at Crona. "So Crona, does Blackstar's 'Handsome' face drain the madness right out of you?" Blackstar smiled at Crona, obviously expecting her to say 'yes.'

The pinkette shook her head shyly.

Not the response the narcissistic ninja wanted. "What!?" Blackstar grabbed Crona's shoulders and repeatedly shook her back and forth. "That can't be possible. Take a good look at my handsome face again, this is the face of your god! How could you forget your own god, Crona?!"

"Please let me go. I have no idea what you're talking about and you're scaring me..."

"Maka-Chop!" Blackstar's actions were cut off by a 800 page hardcover. "Quit it Blackstar! You're scaring Crona even more!"

"Please don't tell me they all live here too. I don't think I can deal with the loud blue haired one and a girl who hits people with books." Crona whined. "And I think the book hitting girl was the one who I ran into at the school earlier too."

"The book hitting one is staying here too. Trust me, it WASN'T my idea." Kid said. "Beside that, The albino and the two blonde ones stay here too." Kid glanced up at Blair, wondering if Maka planned on keeping the cat here as well. "Maka, Blairs not staying with us too, right?"

"No no no, I told her she has to look after our apartment. But we ran into her on the way here. Don't worry, I told her not to tell my Dad or anyone at the academy about Crona." Maka assured Kid. Kid gave the witch-cat a wary look, not confident in her abilities to keep quiet. Crona glanced around awkwardly, they were talking about her and she had no idea what any of it they meant. It made her very uncomfortable.

"So Liz, Patty.. I take it you got what I asked?" Kid said as he eyed the shopping bags in their hands.  
"You betcha!" Patty hollered while holding up the bag in her right hand. "Crona, you're just gonna love what we got you!"

Crona tilted her head nervously. "W-Why? I-I don't know you. I don't know how to deal with getting things." Crona began rubbing her upper right arm with her left hand. All this sudden attention by these people she didn't recognize was too much for her.

* * *

Crona found herself a few minutes later in one of the upstairs bathrooms with Liz and Patty. It was the biggest bathroom on the upstairs. For some reason the two sisters were giving her a bubble bath. They insisted she needed one before she got proberly moved in. Crona tried to tell them she was perfectly capable of doing this herself but the sisters wouldn't budge. Crona was not enjoying this, it made her feel like she was 5.

"Crona, you have such nice hair, you should take better care of it. Look at all the spit ends you have." Liz told Crona as she poured a glob of shampoo on her head. Crona had no idea what Liz meant to she just shrugged.

"So... Shinigami is your meister, right?"

"Kid? Yeah! Why?"

"He's really weird. And he scares me kinda. He has this p-picture of me and him on his nightstand and I don't understand it."

Liz and Patty turned to face each other then started giggling.

"What..what's so funny?"

"We're laughing at our meister. Not you. He is such a dork, I mean we knew he liked you but I can't believe he actually kept a picture of you and him together on his nightstand."

"Hahahah Kid is so weird! I can't wait to pick on him about this later!" Patty said, still laughing.

"Wait...what did you say?" Crona said, turning to Liz.

Liz realized she had just slipped out Kid's secret moments ago. Liz began running her fingers through Crona's hair, rubbing in the shampoo. "Oh nothinggg. Just saying how Kid's a dork for keeping a picture like that on his nightstand."

"Do you know why he has it then?"

"He has a crushhhhh on youuu." Patty sang. Liz glared at Patty.

"Patty, that's not our secret to tell." Liz hissed. She turned back to Crona with a more friendly expression. "Try to keep that to yourself, okay? Patty and I are the only ones he told about his little crush."

_'A crush? What's a crush?'_ Crona thought to herself._ 'It sounds violent. Like you want to crush someone. Maybe it means he wants to beat me up or something. Yeah, that's probably it.' Crona said to herself, 'but why were those to weapons so cheerful about this so called crush if its probably a bad thing? This place is full of weird people.'_

The handle on the door turned and the black bathroom door swung open. The 3 girls turned their heads, expecting Maka who said she'd probably come check on them. Instead, an oblivious reaper walked in, not realizing who was occupying the bathroom.

"Kid, what he hell?" Yelled Liz.

Kid jumped at Liz's voice. He looked up and instantly turned red at the sight in front of him. "Liz, Patty, Crona...didn't know you were in here..." Crona whimpered and sunk lower into the tub so the bubbles covered everything below her shoulders.

"Hahaha Kid's being a perv!" Patty cheered while pointing at Kid.

Kid huffed and face the door. "I am not! I figured you guys were using the bathroom connected to your rooms!"

"We were but this one is bigger, and Crona was not being cooperative at first.." Liz said while eyeing the puddles on the floor from Crona's grand struggle. "Besides, ever heard of knocking? People do that still nowadays."

"Ever heard of using the lock on the bathroom door? People still use those nowadays." Kid said mimicking Liz's voice.

"Ugh.." Liz groaned as she threw one of the shampoo bottles at his back. "Get out before you get a nosebleed. Weirdo."

* * *

After the bath was over with the sisters took Crona into their room and displayed all the outfits they had picked out for her. Liz and Patty were excited about getting to pick out clothes for another girl to say the least. After she was changed, they lead her downstairs, since dinner should have been about ready. Instead they found Kid laying on the ground in the living room with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. The rest of the group didn't seem to be phased by this, so the two sisters assumed it was a result of something asymmetrical.

"Oh boy. What happened this time..." Patty said as she and Liz bent down next to Kid. Crona stared at the reaper, not sure what was going on.

"Everything. Everything went wrong..." Kid whispered as his eye twitched.

"Blair accidently bumped into the endtable, causing the lamp on the table to be off-center." Soul explained.

"And I was about to start helping with dinner, but then I sneezed and Kid freaked out. I tried to tell him it was just an itch in my nose but well, you know how he is..." Tsubaki said morosely.

"Then Blackstar turned the TV to channel 77 and it was all downhill from there." Maka added with a sigh.

"My home is now forever tainted. Corrupted. Ruined! I've brought dishonor to Gallows Manor. We need to burn down the house and build a new one in order to ever live here again." Kid muttered, sounding like he was dying.

Liz and Patty sweat dropped. "Come on Kid, it's not so bad. Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about right now?" Liz said to him sympathetically.

"Yeah, like how one trail of blood from your nose bleed is longer than the other!" Patty cheered.

"What?! Are you serious?" Kid immediately shot up and darted towards the bathroom on the first floor. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Liz stood up and sighed. "Well at least we got his mind off of it. I guess we better start on dinner."

"It looks like you guys don't have any utensils besides spoons right now." Tsubaki informed Liz.

"Seriously? What did that weirdo do with our silverware?" Liz groaned. Crona fidgeted awkwardly, realizing it was because of her all the potential weapons in the house were locked up. "Oh well, I'll order some pizza then." Liz said perking back up.

* * *

After dinner and some relaxing, it was about 9:30pm. Apparently Blackstar and Blair had plans on staying the night that No one else knew about.

"Shouldn't we be heading home Blackstar?" Tsubaki said gently to her meister. "Its getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Don't be silly Tsubaki, we're staying here tonight."

"You are?!" Liz, Patty and Kid said simultaneously.

"Well duh! But only because I'm a nice guy who's kind enough to grace you all with my presence." Blackstar said pointing at himself with his thumb proudly.

"Come on Blackstar, Kid and the sister's already have Maka, Soul and Crona, let's not inconvenience them." Tsubaki said.

"No it's fine." Kid said with a sigh. "But just for tonight, okay?"

"What about Blair! Blair wants to stay too!" Mewed the purple cat.

"I guess if you stay in cat form I don't see a problem with it." Kid said sratching the back of his head.

"Hear that? CAT. FORM." Maka repeated to Blair.

The purple feline rolled her eyes and jumped on the arm of the couch next to Crona. "Maka and Kid are so mean, aren't they?" She said to the demon swordsman.

"You think so too? I'm so glad someone else thinks the same as me." Crona said with a weak smile. "I think...we should be friends. I can't deal with people, but I think I can deal with cats." Crona said cautiously stroking Blair's back. Blair let out a soft purr.

Kid and Maka sweatdropped. Was Blair seriously going to be Crona's first friend here?

While Kid wallowed in self pity, Maka turned to Blair. "Blair stop it!" Maka shouted picking up the cat by her scruff. "I'm supposed to be Crona's best friend." Blair smirked, enjoying Maka's envy as usual.

"H-hey, m-miss Maka.. please don't hurt her. I like Blair." Crona pleaded. Maka sighed and plopped the cat back down_. 'Such irony, Crona used freak out around Blair.'_ She thought to herself with a half smile. _'But even though it's Blair, at least she has someone to feel comfortable around. She'll definitely open up again soon.'_

Everyone ended up Crashing in the living room that night. Crona slept sitting on one end of the couch with Blair in her lap. On the other end of the couch Kid laid in a awkward half sitting, half lying position. Liz and Patty both shared the love seat, Soul was on the chair, Leaving Maka, Tsubaki and Blackstar who passed out on the floor (Which was carpeted of course). It turns out both Maka and BLackstar were obnoxious snorers. Patty was also drooling on one of the pillows which really bothered Kid. Kid was the last to fall asleep because of one; his uncomfortable position, and two; he wanted to make sure Crona was also asleep before her drifted off as well. It was about 12:08 when all the chaotic member's of Gallows Manor finally slept.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 4! In case you didn't catch on, Kid has had a crush on Crona for a while and the only people he's told were Liz and Patty. No one else knows. Then there's Crona who thinks a crush is a bad thing. But that's all I'm saying right now about Kid and Crona before the story started. There were a few other past events I made that will be revealed later XD anyways. Long chapter but it was fun to write. Thanks for reading!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long chapter again D: but I felt it would be pointless to split this up into 2 chapters so here we go :p This chapter also Shows my weird Soul Eater head-cannons so please bear with me (: This chapter isn't as fun as the others, sorry about that. I hate not writing fun chapters, but hey, next one will be another fun one :p And don't worry, some KidxCrona will come eventually but for now I hope you enjoy!**

Bright and early at 6:30am the group of friends were rushing around Gallows manor to get ready for school. They all had woken up late and had less than a half hour to get ready and arrive to school. Everyone rushed around the mansion in hopes to make it to school on time. All except Crona, still passed out on the couch, unaware of the commotion around her.

"Soul come on, you're my ride to school and we're leaving now!" Said Maka who didn't even attempt to get ready. Her hair was still a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. Although this was nowhere near as bad as being late for school would be. "There's no way I can be late!"

"Yeah whatever... just wait by the bike, I'll be there in a few." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Ugh...If we end up being late I swear..." Maka murmured as she walked out the door.

Kid went back into the living room to check on Crona. (And also to get out of the kitchen which was a bit unorganized due to everyone rushing this morning.) He glanced down at the pinkette sleeping peacefully still._ 'She must've been really tired after yesterday. It' so...cute.'_ Kid said to himself smiling.

Kid's daze was interrupted when his eldest weapon approached him. "Careful Kid, you don't want the others to catch you drooling" Liz said with a smirk. Kid just responded by turning his head, giving a small laugh. He really didn't want anyone besides Liz and Patty to know about his feelings. He found having feelings like this a bit embarrassing. "Must be hard huh? You tried so hard to get close with her before all this happened. Now she's forgotten you and you have to start from square 1."

"Yes it is rather inconvenient, but it's not her fault, if anything it's ours. We all saw how weird she's acted the past few weeks and we knew something was up. But we did nothing about it...perhaps this is my punishment."

"Come on Kid, don't talk like that. We all need to stop guilting ourselves over this and worry more about how to fix it."

"You're right..." Kid said. He heard The front door shut, must have been the other 3 leaving for school. "Are you and Patty going to school today or are you staying home with me? At least one person has to stay here."

"Oh well I was planning on heading to school with Patty, but we can stay here with you if you like."

"No go to school. Don't want anyone getting suspicious. If all 3 of us don't show up that might run the risk of Father sending someone to check on us."

"You have a point there. Okay, good luck with Crona then!"

Kid nodded as Liz left the room calling to her younger sister. A few minutes later Kid heard the front door slam shut yet again. It was Liz and Patty who left this time leaving Kid alone in the quiet mansion. _'Well...'_ Kid thought to himself as he looked around Gallows manor. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he surveyed the mess his friends left._ 'I better get cleaning before I get sick again..'_

Lunch time at the academy

"Makaaa" Kim said as she ran over to her table. Jaclyn, Kilik and Hiro followed her as well. "Maka I'm worried about Crona-chan. We all are." She said as she looked back at the other three. "We heard she escaped from the academy but no one has seen her since!" (A/N I have a weird head cannon where Crona and Kim are good friends because they're both witches. Just go with it :p)

Maka turned to Soul and the rest of the group as if asking them._ 'Should we tell them?'_ Liz and Patty gave a slight nod, as did Soul. They all knew Kim and the rest were friends with Crona like they were, and could be trusted. She wasn't sure about Ox though, but luckily Ox wasn't around. Maka took a deep breath and looked back up at Kim. "Don't worry, I just saw Crona this morning."

"You did?! How did you see her? Where is she?" Blurted Kilik, also worried about Crona.

Maka leaned closer to the 4 friends to avoid eavesdroppers and whispered. "We got her to stay with us at Kid's place. That's why he's not here, he's keeping an eye on her while we're at school"

Hiro gasped. "No fair, Kid gets to stay with Crona! Ugh he's so lucky!" Hiro whined. (A/N: Once again, weird head cannon. Hiro is infatuated with Crona. this is the second time I've done the Hiro and Crona thing haha)

Maka and the others rolled their eyes, the bleach blonde meister was very annoying when it came to his infatuation with Crona. "It's not a big deal Hiro, this is Kid after all. He has not interest in Crona so you have nothing to worry about." Maka assured him.

Liz and Patty looked at each other and smirked, them being the only ones who knew about Kid liking Crona.

"Yeah you're right, he probably wouldn't be interested in her." Hiro said. "But hey! Do we get to visit Crona?"

"I'm not sure If Crona's up for that. You see She can't remember us and I don't want to overwhelm her by introducing her to too many friends she can't recognize, ya know?" Maka responded.

"Plus I don't think Kid is up for any more visitors for a while." Liz added.

At about 10:30 am the Crona awoke from her slumber. She found herself still lying on the couch, the sunlight coming in from the window causing her to squint. The house was quiet and warm, almost making her want to fall back asleep again. Regretfully, the pinkette forced herself up, still not sure what was in store for her today. She walked into the kitchen where she saw a certain young shinigami eagerly scrubbing at the counter.

"Must. Make. It. Spotless." She could hear him murmur to himself. He was completely oblivious to her presence.

"Shi-Shinig-gami-kun..?"

"Hmm?" Kid looked up from his Intense cleaning to see Crona standing awkwardly in the entryway of the kitchen. "Oh, it's you Crona. Good Morning! Are you hungry?"

"I...don't know..."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Well..." Crona began as she poked her index fingers against each other. She didn't want to inconvenience him but she was very hungry. But she still didn't know him, even though he claimed to be her friend, she still wasn't sure how she felt about him.

Kid gave a half smile, "Well I'm going to make breakfast anyways. I would like it if you ate something." Crona just responded with a slow awkward nod. "Why don't you have a seat and wait?" KId said as he gestured the bar /kitchen island with stools. Even though they had a dining room with table and chairs, they tended to use the kitchen island to breakfast and lunch at. Crona nodded again and slowly sat down on the middle stool.

A few minutes later Crona discovered a plate slid in front of her. It had two pancakes on it and 8 apple slices. Kid sat down on the stool next to her with an identical plate.

"T-Thank you...You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Don't be silly, I can't let you starve, now can I?"

"I guess..."

Kid stopped eating for a second and turned to Crona. "Crona...?"

"Hmm..?"

"I know it's only been a day but, do you trust me?"

"Erm...well..." Crona shifted awkwardly.

Kid shook his head, already knowing that she was going to say no. "It's fine Crona, I'm okay with waiting a bit to earn your trust again.."  
"I see..." She replied awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

The two continued eating in silence for the next few minutes. After Breakfast Kid went straight back to cleaning. Crona went up to her room for the rest of the day, she didn't want to be downstairs and have to deal with awkward conversations again. The two stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon until their friends returned.

At about 3:30 p.m. Kid heard the front door open. "KID! CRONA! Your god has returned!" A voiced yelled from the entryway. Fairly obvious who this voiced belonged to.

_'Oh god, Blackstar's here again?'_ Kid thought to himself as he made his way to his friends. "Welcome Back everyone." Kid said politely as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Kid!" Maka exclaimed. Kid jumped a bit, surprised at her sudden shouting. "Kid, Kid, Kid! Shinigami-sama asked me to tell you he wants to talk to us! He ordered me to come to your place after school and bring you back to the academy with me."

"Really?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what it could be..."

Maka shrugged, "Dunno, but he said to come back right away so lets go!"

"Uhm...Okay, well I guess you guys look after Crona while I'm gone..don't do anything to scare her..." Kid said to the other 5 houseguests.

"Yeah yeah, we got this under control now go talk with your dad, it sounds important" Liz said, literally pushing him towards the door.

"Bye everyone! see ya in a bit!" Maka said as they walked out the door.

In the academy hallways

"What could this be about, you don't think it's about the demon sword do you?" Maka said to Kid on the way to the death room.

"I hope not! What will we say to him if he asks about her? I'm not okay with lying to my father, and I'm sure you don't want to lie to him either."

"You're right... It's one thing to hide something from the DWMA but its different to completely lie when asked. It's not right and if we get found out the consequences won't be good..."

Kid bit his lip, "what do you suppose we say then?"

"Tell him the truth?"

"Even if he want's to expel Crona, or even worse?"  
Maka shook her head, "I don't know, I want to make sure Crona stays safe, but I can't bring myself to lie to Shinigami-sama about something so serious."

"Maka Kid, there you guys are." Said Stein as he approached the pair. "Death's waiting for you, I'd hurry up if I were you.."

"R-right..." Maka said nervously. She gave Stein a slight bow then kept walking towards the death room, Kid silently followed.

"Shinigami-sama?" Maka said as the two entered the Death room.

"Hello you two! Hey Kiddo, I heard you weren't at school today!"  
Kid shrugged. "Yeah well I had everyone over last night and they left a mess..." Which was true, even if Crona wasn't there, there was no way Kid would leave the mansion looking so messy.

"I see, well I'm glad you and your friend are getting along well enough for you to step outside your comfort zone and in invite them over."

"I suppose, but can we just skip to why you called us here?"

"Ah, well I'm assuming you two heard about the demon sword right? She escaped from the academy yesterday."

Maka's eye twitched, "yes...we know."

"Well as you can guess it's quite scary having the demon sword out loose, especially since she went back to her former ways. Kid, since you are my son, and Maka, since you were closest to her, I want you guys to do something about it...I know this is asking a lot but something needs to be done. "

"But it's not her fault she's like that again! It's gotta be Medusa, Crona would never want to betray the academy..."

"Hold on Maka, maybe we should wait and see what Dad wants us to do about it before we get upset..."

"But I think I have a pretty good idea of what Shinigami-sama wants us to do, and there's no way I'm going to do it! Crona's my friend!"

Kid turned to his father hesitantly, "Father, you wouldn't really want us to kill Crona would you? You were the one who let her enroll in the first place..."

"Kid, we need to think about what's the right thing to do. I'll admit I've grown quite fond of Crona during her time here but if she's become a danger to the academy I have no choice. We need to do the right thing, especially with all the madness going on with the Kishin. The demon sword is an unstable person and her mother is a witch, we can't take anymore risks with her."

"But Lord Death she's our friend! And besides, as long as she doesn't have Ragnorok in her she's harmless!" Maka protested.

"Hmm..." Lord Death began. "You do make a good point Maka, but exactly how did you know that Crona no longer has Ragnarok?" He tilted his head, and his voice became a bit more serious.

Kid glanced over to Maka. 'Come on Maka, we aren't supposed to know that!' He shouted at her in his head. Even though he didn't tell her this directly she knew he was thinking it by the look he gave her.

"Hehehe...umh well..." Maka began as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"If you knew something like that then that means you've seen Crona in the last 24 hours. And I know Stein wouldn't tell you because he was asked to not mention it."

"Well Maka was at the school yesterday. We all were..." Kid jumped in to defend her.

"So..You saw the demonsword yesterday. You saw how she's changed then? That must mean you should have some idea of where she is, right?"

"We might." Kid said bluntly.

Death gave a small sigh. "You two aren't going to tell me, are you?"

Maka shook her head. "No, we aren't. But don't worry Shinigami-sama. We're would tell you if we believed she was actually a real danger, but you see, we know Crona isn't."

"I hope you're right...But please understand, if the academy finds her we have to final say in what happens to her."

"That's understandable..." Maka said with a smile. _'The last place they would look for her is in Death CIty, especially not a Kid's place! Medusa won't find her either, it's perfect!'_

"If you don't mind father, I'd like to head home. Blackstar came to my house with Maka and I really don't want to leave him alone there too long. Liz and Patty won't be strict with him... I feel kind of sick just thinking him messing up my place again..." Kid said while giving a worried expression. Maka rolled her eyes.

"That's fine Kid, but please think about what I said, okay? If you see the demonsword again you should really tell us."

Kid shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'll think about it." he mumbled.

"Thanks Kid, and you too Maka! You two have a fun night!" The shinigami cheered as they left the death room.

Maka gave a sigh of relief once they were out in the hallway. "Well that didn't go too bad..."

"I guess...but it was quite unpleasant if you ask me."

"Liz asked us to pick up pizza on the way home for everyone." Maka said as they began to walk down the hall.

"We had pizza last night." Kid replied with a frown.

"I guess we're having it again..."

"Ew..."

* * *

"Eruka... I thought Crona escaped from the academy yesterday, so why exactly hasn't she returned to us?" Asked the blonde snake witch.

_'Why would she come back to a mother like you?'_ Eruka said to herself, trying her best not to say her thoughts aloud. "Who knows.." She ended up saying nauncaluntly.

Medusa approached the frog witch and smirked. "Now, now Eruka, I'm worried about my precious little daughter."

Eruka could help but roll her eyes. "I'm sure Crona will show up sooner or later, she's probably just got lost without Ragnarok."

Medusa grabbed Eruka by the chin and frowned. "Why are you acting so unconcerned? I thought you liked Crona?"

"I do like her. She's a good kid, but I'm not worried about her." Eruka replied without hesitation._ 'Yes, wherever she is, she's probably better off there than she would be here.'_

"Well I'm not okay with her absence. I spent all that time getting her to finally leave that stupid academy and forget her friends and she doesn't even show up. That's why I need your help Eruka" Medusa took her finger and gave Eruka a poke on the nose. She gave Medusa a glare at her actions. "Now go back to Death City and find my little Crona."

"Are you crazy? If I'm spotted in Death City I'll be killed! There's no way I'm risking that."

"In case you forgot I do still have my snakes in you. So you can take a risk and go to Death CIty, or you can die right here and now, your choice."

"Ugh..." the frog witch groaned. "Fine, I'll go...but you're the worst Medusa..."

Medusa smirked. "You really do come in handy Eruka. Now hurry up and go. And While you're looking for Crona see if you can do something about Ragnarok too. I'll leave this to you then..." Medusa said as she walked away.

Eruka sighed to herself after she knew Medusa had left. "Jeeze..I can't deal with this.." She said as she rubbed her temples. She paused and smiled to herself. "Heh, now I'm starting to sound like Crona..."

**A/N Ahhhh sorry this chapter wasn't cute or fun D: (thats probably why it took so long XD) but next one will be better. Hope you liked it anyways~ please reveiw! and thanks for reading.**


End file.
